


Metal Gear: The Musical

by HitenNoRurouni



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: A series of lyric edits of songs from Hamilton to be suited to the Metal Gear series. They are in no particular order, but all of them hurt.





	1. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The curtain rises at some point during Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, transcribing a conversation that probably never happened-

 

[BIG BOSS]

Kazuhira…

 

[MILLER]

Big Boss…

Congratulations

You have invented a new kind of stupid

A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid

An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid

'Truly, this is really what he’d choose?' kind of stupid

Let's review

You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by taking a life which had been used just so it could save you

I begged you to take a break, you refused to

So scared of what your enemies will do to you

You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to

You know why Zero  can do what he wants?

He doesn't dignify empty threats with bayonets!

So yeah, congratulations!

 

[BIG BOSS]

Kazuhira

 

[MILLER]

You've redefined your legacy

Congratulations

 

[BIG BOSS]

It was an act of strategic sacrifice!

 

[MILLER]

Sacrifice?

I endured a year of torture for you and lost

My arm, my leg and my future

I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what will it come to?'

That doesn't wipe those fears or the years away

But I'm back on Mother Base, I'm here to stay

And you know what I'm here to do?

 

[BIG BOSS]

Kazuhira

 

[MILLER]

I'm not here for you

I know that medic like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

And when I asked him why he said to me 'this one's mine'

So I’ll stand by

Do you know why?

I love that medic more than anything in this life

I will choose his happiness over mine everytime

Vincente

 

[BIG BOSS]

The Medic

 

[MILLER]

Is the best thing in my life

So never lose sight of the fact that you have just destroyed not just his life

Congratulations

For the rest of that life

Every sacrifice you make is for that man

Give him the best life

Congratulations


	2. Tomorrow There'll be One of Us [Venom Interlude]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art is http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/136399289410/im-glad-youre-safe#notes [I have added text]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The curtain rises at the end of Metal Gear-

[VENOM]

I will not live to see our glory.

 

[SOLDIER]

Commander, there’s a call on the codec for you.

 

[VENOM]

But I don’t regret the fight.

 

[MILLER]

It’s from Snake, put me through.

 

[SOLDIER]

Yes, commander

 

[VENOM]

And when our soldiers tell our story. . .

 

[HAMILTON]

Report in.

 

[VENOM]

They'll tell the story of tonight.

 

[SOLID SNAKE]

I’ve taken down Big Boss, and I’ve activated self-destruct, I’ve made my way out.

 

[MILLER]

Good, did you make visual confirmation?

 

[SOLID SNAKE]

Yes, I did, but the intel didn’t say he was missing his left hand.

 

[MILLER]

What?! Are you positive it was missing?

 

[SOLID SNAKE]

Yes, he had a red prostetic arm.

 

[VENOM]

Tomorrow there'll be one of us.

 

[SOLID SNAKE]

Master Miller, are you alright?

 

[MILLER]

Just come back home…

 


	3. Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art is http://polmcarts.tumblr.com/post/154579469029/%CA%99-%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%80-s-%E1%B4%9B [I only added text]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The curtain rises at the end of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots-

 

[KAZUHIRA MILLER]

Let me tell you what I wish I’d known

When I was young and dreamed of glory

You have no control

 

[MILLER AND COMPANY]

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

 

[OCELOT]

Liquid Snake

 

[LIQUID SNAKE]

I’ll give him this: he was an amazing soldier. I couldn’t beat him even if I tried

And I tried

 

[MILLER AND COMPANY]

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

 

[OCELOT]

Coronel Campbell

 

[CAMPBELL]

He took our country from the brink to prosperity

I hate to admit it, but he doesn’t get enough credit

For the peace he gave us

 

[MILLER AND COMPANY]

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

 

[OTAKON]

Not one of the FOX Unit’s stories gets told

Not a single one of them truly got to grow old

 

[OCELOT]

But when you’re gone, who remembers your name?

Who keeps your flame?

 

[OCELOT AND MEN]

Who tells your story?                                [OTAKON AND WOMEN]

.                                                                     Who tells your story?

Who tells your story?                                Your story?

 

[COMPANY]

Sunny

 

[SUNNY]

I put myself into the narrative

 

[COMPANY]

Sunny

 

[SUNNY]

I stop wasting time on tears

I live another fifty years

It’s not enough

 

[COMPANY]

Sunny

 

[SUNNY]

I learn about every soldier who fought by your side

 

[SNIPER WOLF/GREY FOX/RAIDEN]

She tells our story

 

[SUNNY]

I try to make sense of your hundreds of hours of missions

You really do fight like you’re running out of

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[SUNNY]

I rely on—

 

[SUNNY]                                  [OTAKON]

My father                               Your lover

 

[SUNNY]

While he’s alive—

 

[SUNNY AND OTAKON]

We tell your story

 

[SUNNY]

He is scattered in Arlington

 

[SUNNY AND OTAKON]

With you

 

[SUNNY]

When I needed him most, he was right on

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[SUNNY]

And I’m still not through

I ask myself, “What would you do if you had more”

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[SUNNY]

The Lord, in his kindness

He gives me what we always wanted

He gives me more—

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[SUNNY]

I raise funds in D.C. for the wounded and shell shocked

 

[MILLER]

She tells my story

 

[SUNNY]

I speak out against violence

You could have done so much more if you only had—

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[SUNNY]

And when my time is up, have I done enough?

 

[SUNNY]                                                    COMPANY:

Will they tell your story?                       Will they tell your story?

 

[SUNNY]

Oh. Can I show you what I’m proudest of?

 

[COMPANY]

The orphanage

 

[SUNNY]

I established the first orphanage to rehabilitate child soldiers

 

[COMPANY]

The orphanage

 

[SUNNY]

I help to save hundreds of children

They’re not forced into growing up

 

[COMPANY]

The orphanage

 

[SUNNY]

In their eyes I see you, my dear father

I see you every—

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[SUNNY]

And when my time is up

Have I done enough?                                 [COMPANY]

Will they tell this story?                             Will they tell your story?

 

[SUNNY]

Oh, I can’t wait to see you again

It’s only a matter of—

 

[SUNNY AND COMPANY]

Time

 

[COMPANY]

Will they tell your story?                             [COMPANY]

.                                                                        Time…

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

.                                                                        Time…

Will they tell your story?

.                                                                        Time…

Who lives, who dies—     

 

[COMPANY]

Who tells your story

 


End file.
